


tell me why my gods look like you

by moonmotels



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, christmas came early for the gays, enjoy, its rly just like this sometimes, oop too late im convinced, ummm cordelia goes vegetarian for misty change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmotels/pseuds/moonmotels
Summary: christmas came early for cordelia.





	tell me why my gods look like you

**Author's Note:**

> didn't give y'all much time to miss me but here the fuck i am. christmas came early for the gays, it's not my fault i still have a lot to say about foxxay. as always, comments, kudos, complaints etc. etc. are welcome here & @ moonmotels on tumblr. lms if u cry or whatever. happy reading!

***

Misty was brimming with excitement.

It was almost _Christmas_. Not only that, but it also marked the occasion of the first holiday her and Cordelia would spend together, as a _couple_. (She doesn’t think Thanksgiving would count- not with the way Queenie burned the turkey and Zoe over salted the vegetables) That word still sends a thrill up her spine. She and Cordelia, a couple? That felt like a dream she only wishes she’ll never have to wake up from. So she thinks, Christmas is their day. Their first shared holiday that would mean something. New traditions, new memories, and shared kisses under the mistletoe Zoe had insisted upon hanging. If you had told Misty a few years ago that her life would turn out like _this_ , well, she would have just laughed in your face and went back to her swamp. Alone.

The day that Misty decided she had better tell Cordelia about her feelings was exactly 3 months, 4 days, and 11 hours since her return. (Resurrection?) It had been a quiet evening, with Cordelia giving her as much space as possible to heal, whatever that meant. Misty knew she was healed the second she walked in the doors and saw Cordelia’s face again. Every single ounce of pain inside her body was washed away like the tides of the ocean when she entered the academy. It was like she was torn apart piece by piece during her time in hell and looking at Cordelia put the pieces back together so she was whole again. It wasn’t some grand realization that hit Misty like a ton of bricks, the only thing could feel coursing through her body was safety and that intoxicating feeling of pure love. Although, she assumed at the time, Cordelia couldn’t possibly have known that because she was giving her time. Misty didn’t want time; she wanted to feel Cordelia’s soft hand slide into hers and never fucking leave. So, that’s how Misty had found herself in Cordelia’s office at 1:11am, feet barely making a noise as she crossed the room to stand in front of her reason for living. Misty had barely gotten through her rehearsed lines before she began crying, causing Cordelia to launch up from her position behind the desk and take her in her arms. With Cordelia’s arms wrapped so delicately around her, Misty had shakingly begun to profess her love. Cordelia had simply looked her in the eyes and whispered her mutual feelings of devotion, only this time the confession came with fewer tears and more soft kisses pressed to her eyelids, cheeks, and mouth. And that was that. They never looked back.

 _That’s_ why Misty was so excited. Christmas was almost here, she had never felt so at peace, and Cordelia was there next to her every step of the way. In bed, the hallways between classes, across the dinner table, anywhere. Lingering glances, soft touches, small smiles. It’s like Cordelia only has eyes for her. Sometimes she smiles at her so widely Misty thinks her heart might burst.

The coven had been strumming up excitement for the last three weeks. Between cutting down the Christmas tree, strolling hand in hand with hot cocoa, and decking the halls, Misty had never felt so loved in her life. Of course she’d celebrated Christmas before, but with the way Cordelia’s cold hand slides into hers after being outside in the cold picking out the tree, those previous celebrations could be erased from memory for all she cares. She only wanted to remember this anyway.

And she prefers it that way.

“Hi, baby,” Cordelia called out as Misty rushed in the door, cold nosed and hair full of static from her hat that was leaning sideways on the top of her head. “How was the rest of your shopping trip?” She pulled herself up from her position on the couch, leaving her book behind to help Misty carry in some surprisingly large shopping bags. “Cold. My fingers feel like an alligator has gone ahead and bit them right off.” Misty replied. “An alligator- never mind. Are there more of these?” Cordelia shook her head at Misty’s neverending euphemisms for common phrases. “Nah, I got them all out- wait don’t take that one,” Misty grabbed a smaller bag that Cordelia was gracefully balancing on a pinkie finger. “Can’t have you peekin’ by accident.” Cordelia jokingly rolled her eyes, releasing the bag over to her love. “Come on over by the fire and we’ll warm you right up.” Misty nodded her head, “That sounds real nice darlin’, let me put some of this stuff away and I’ll be back down.” Cordelia watched as she gracefully struggled up the stairs with the gifts she had lovingly picked out for her girls.

Later that evening, after a special dinner with all her girls, Cordelia had planned to end her Christmas Eve with some quiet, tender moments shared with Misty by the fire.

Misty had other plans.

  
“Ya know, Delia, that was real nice of the girls to make us dinner,” Misty started. “I liked having them make us a home cooked vegetarian meal instead of scroungin’ up a bagel or three.” Cordelia laughed, “Yes, that was extremely nice of them. It’s like they knew all I wanted for Christmas was one night without fighting and bickering over who gets the last piece of bread.” “A real Christmas miracle, if you ask me,” Misty laughed as she lay her head on Cordelia’s collarbone. She intertwined her ringed fingers with Cordelia’s soft ones, taking a deep breath as Cordelia brought both their hands upwards toward her mouth to press a light kiss on each of her digits. “I really appreciate you allowin’ me to be a part of your Christmas traditions.” Cordelia pulled back and looked her in the eye, shifting so that she could push a lock of Misty’s hair behind her ear. “I will never want to spend another day without you, let alone any holiday.” Cordelia replied so seriously that Misty had no other choice but to believe it.

Misty bit her bottom lip and gave Cordelia a look of pure innocence that made her heart flutter. Sometimes, Cordelia wonders who really saved whom from their own personal hell. She had never felt this type of love before, this absolutely maddening feeling that definitely was _not_ present in any sense, pre-Misty. Maybe her entire life up until that point was her own brand of hell. Misty straightened up a little and took a deep breath. “Well what I’m sayin’ is that you’re stuck with me now whether ya like it or not, so I have something for you and I know it’s not technically Christmas yet but I- I need to give it to you before I go crazy Miss Cordelia,” Misty jumped up and rushed over to the hallway where she retrieved the small bag she had hidden from Cordelia, brought it back, and plopped back down into her lap. She handed it over, brushing her hair out of face, suddenly looked bashful in the light of the flickering fire.

“Well whatever it is, I’m sure I’m going to love it, babe,” Cordelia began as she unwrapped it slowly. When her delicate fingers slid under the ribbon of the tiny box and cracked it open, she let out a small gasp. “ _Oh_ , Mist-“ Cordelia choked back a sob and warm hands came up to pull Misty’s face down to smother with kisses. “It’s beautiful,” More sobs. “It’s perfect. I love you. I _love_ you.” Misty began shedding a few tears. “Are you sure, I know it’s not much but I saw it and I could only imagine you wearing it-“ Cordelia cut her off. “Yes. The answer is yes. To both questions.” Misty let out a mix between a laugh and a sob as she took it out of the box and slid the ring on Cordelia’s ring finger. Cordelia could not stop shaking, her body going into overdrive at the thought of officially spending the rest of her life with her swamp witch. This woman had come into her life like a force of nature, stirring it up like a tornado that landed itself right at her doorstep. And she _liked_ it that way. Neither of them could see through tears as kisses were shared and giggles were exchanged. Cordelia marveled at the ring in the light of the fire, having a hard time focusing on anything but Misty's hand holding hers. 

Misty’s body fit so perfectly into hers that Cordelia never wanted to move. She thinks it’ll be okay if they could both age right here in this chair by the fire. Let the fucking world end around them, for all she cares. They stayed like that all night stealing kisses when the other wasn’t looking, only to be woken up by the harsh sunrise filtering its way through the bay window. Misty opened her eyes at the same time Cordelia did, who squinted in the early sunlight and immediately smiled upon seeing she was awake.

“Merry Christmas, baby.” “Merry Christmas my love,” Misty replied back softly, voice still deep from sleep. “I guess we should get up before the girls come down and make a mess.” Cordelia groaned, “Yeah, we probably should.” “And also,” Misty paused, “I can give you the other half of your gift.” She grinned wickedly and straightened up a little. “You might even like this one a lil more,” she whispered as she pulled down the front of her shirt just enough so that Cordelia could see a hint of red lace covering her chest.

Cordelia felt all the air rush out of her lungs at the peek. “You wore this for me?” Fingers reached out to trace the edge of the lace. She brought her eyes up to meet Misty’s, who was just grinning at her with a smile so cheeky that Cordelia immediately wanted to fuck it off her. With one heavy sigh, she flung Misty over her shoulder and began climbing the stairs to their shared bedroom, all while Misty playfully giggled quietly at the force of being lifted. “Who knew the Supreme was some strong macho woman?” Misty laughed as Cordelia practically threw her down on the bed and slammed the door behind them.

“You know what red lace does to me,” Cordelia whispered almost painfully as she crawled on top of Misty. “Especially you wearing it _for_ me.” Misty sat up and pulled Cordelia’s blouse and pants off tantalizingly slowly. Cordelia did the same to her, albeit much faster. Time was not to be taken for granted, and she wanted this gift unwrapped _now_. She laid back down as Cordelia straddled her, soft skin on top of soft skin. Misty brought her hands up to stoke the top of Cordelia’s thighs and whispered, “Well it _is_ Christmas, Cordelia. Everyone deserves a little gift.” Cordelia just shook her head and bit her lip. “I don’t know what I did to deserve this. I can’t wait to marry you. I can’t wait to wake up every morning for the rest of my life next to you. Thank you for loving me.”

  
Misty blanched at the soft expression of love and sucked in a deep breath. “You make it so easy, Delia. Can I touch you now?” Cordelia nodded. “Good. I have my own gift I wanna unwrap.” She deftly flipped them over so she was hovering over Cordelia, who had begun shifting slightly to gain any ounce of relief from her pressing arousal. She then very carefully peeled off Cordelia’s bra and underwear, pressing longing kisses to every expanse of skin she could reach.

Misty ducked her head into the space between Cordelia’s neck and shoulders, mouth not leaving any inch of skin untouched. Underneath her, Cordelia whined and whispered her name softly several times to get her point across. One hand had begun to slowly trail its way down Cordelia’s body, fingertips lightly dancing over places she needed it most without giving in, much to her dismay. Cordelia grabbed Misty’s teasing hand and uttered out a final “Misty, _please_.” before the swamp witch laughed and finally, _finally_ pressed her fingertips into the wetness she was pleased to find waiting for her.

“Hm,” Misty smiled brightly as she brought her fingers through the warm, smooth wetness up to Cordelia’s clit, causing shudders to rack throughout her body. “You’re already all so worked up.” She brought those same fingers up to Cordelia’s bottom lip, who waited for the question she knew she would be asked. “You want a taste?” Cordelia nodded so forcefully that Misty almost fell off to the side of her. She laughed as delicate fingers pushed themselves into Cordelia’s mouth, where her tongue was waiting to meet them like God waiting at Heaven’s gates. The imagery of Cordelia sucking on her fingers was almost too much for Misty, who bucked down on one of her thighs to relieve the slightest amount of pressure. She slowly pulled her wet fingers from Cordelia’s mouth and moved them down to trace a nipple, watching it harden with amusement. “That taste good, Delia?”

Cordelia’s strangled moan was enough confirmation that _yes_ , it did taste good, but it also conveyed the arousal that needed to be taken care of immediately. “That’s good, baby. I just can’t wait to taste ya myself,” Misty leaned down to swirl a nipple with her tongue before pressing open mouthed kisses down Cordelia’s body. Cordelia’s fingers gripped the sheets beside her, keening underneath Misty as she took her sweet time. When her tongue met Cordelia’s smooth wetness, a soft moan floated through the stale air filtering inside their room. Misty kept up the teasing with slow strokes, only pausing to whisper words of encouragement against her skin. Cordelia’s breath was coming out in pants now, stomach coiling at the image of Misty between her legs, wild hair tickling her thighs. “You are the best Christmas gift I coulda ever asked for, Delia. All spread out for me. The only thing missin’ is the tree I should put you underneath.” Cordelia let out a sound that was a mixture between a laugh and a groan as Misty’s mouth was back down where she needed it most. Misty was tired of drawing out the pleasure, all she wanted for Christmas was to hear Cordelia cum for her. And that, she did. A final, deep cry came from Cordelia as she came in Misty’s mouth. Misty, on her end, wouldn’t stop licking and sucking until Cordelia forcibly pulled her back up to press open mouthed kisses all over her face.

Cordelia spent approximately 3 seconds taking deep breaths before pulling Misty’s leg over to straddle her thigh. Misty caught on immediately, pausing only to pull off the barrier that was obstructing skin on skin contact. She sought contact and immediately sighed as Cordelia gripped her hips to help her grind down. “How does that feel, Mist?” Misty was busy trying to focus as her hands pressed down on Cordelia’s shoulders to hold a steady rhythm. Cordelia’s one hand had traced soft skin up to trace the outline of the red lace bra Misty still had on, for some tantalizing reason. Cordelia wanted to see all of Misty, and deftly unhooked it from the back, immediately bringing fingers up to trace a nipple. The swamp witch groaned and pressed down impossibly harder against Cordelia’s thigh.

“Lean back. I want to feel you.” Misty nodded slowly, desire and arousal slowing down the rest of her senses. As she lay on her back, smiling up at Cordelia, her soft voice broke through the silence of the room. “Sometimes, when I was stuck in hell,” she began softly, “I just imagined your voice gently calling me home.” She shifted so that two of Cordelia’s fingers could begin to move inside her. “And I think, I really think that’s what kept me goin’. Hearing your voice for real again.” Cordelia sucked in a breath. “I will recite the dictionary to you every night if it makes you feel better.” Her fingers began to pick up the pace. “Nah, just tell me I’m pretty every so often and feed me a bagel every mornin’. That’s all I require. I’m an easy person to be with.” Cordelia just laughed, leaning over to kiss her before pressing more soft kisses down to her breasts. A warm mouth met her nipple and Misty knew she wouldn’t last much longer. Cordelia noticed the change in breathing and twisted her fingers deeper, bringing her thumb up to rub soft circles around her clit. That was really all it took, and Misty came all over her fingers within seconds.

Soft fingers slid in and out Misty, still teasing her as she twitched every few seconds. “Merry Christmas to me,” she breathily sighed as Cordelia finally stopped teasing her to come up and stretch out beside her, fully sated. “I’d be happy if that’s the only gift I get all day today.” Cordelia grinned like she had a few tricks up her sleeve.

“Well, I was going to give this to you downstairs, but I’ve decided that I don’t want to leave this bed today,” she shifted, pulling out a small wrapped gift with a red bow wrapped beautifully around it from the bedside table. “And it’s definitely not as grand of a gesture as a ring, but I do think you’ll enjoy this.” Misty took the gift from Cordelia and slowly peeled the wrapping paper off. Inside was a photo of her and Stevie embracing that Cordelia had captured. The moment was too beautiful not to be caught forever inside a photo frame. A small note floated down next to Misty, who picked it up and began reading. “My dearest Misty, I so wish we could spend Christmas together! Next year, my love. Keep that wonderful magic of yours sparkling. All my love, Stevie.” Misty let out a sob, one hand snaking its way around Cordelia’s neck to bring her down for a kiss. “Oh Delia, it’s perfect.” Her fingers danced along the edge of the frame before bringing it to her chest to protectively hug. Cordelia smiled at her so brightly that Misty thinks the sun has no fucking chance stood up against her. “I found the frame at a vintage shop around the corner from Bourbon,” Cordelia bit her bottom lip. “And I could only imagine this photo of you and Stevie in it.” Misty gently placed the photo on the table beside her side of the bed. “Now I get to wake up to _both_ my girls in the mornin’.” Cordelia groaned, feigning annoyance. “I guess I should have expected that.” Misty just snuggled back down next to Cordelia, giving her a look so full of love that she could only match it with as much energy as possible.

Eventually, the two of them made their way down for a late Christmas morning, where their girls had already opened up gifts and begun feasting on a brunch that looked like a celebrity chef had mastered the art of cooking for 15 different tastes. There was something for everyone, and as Misty took her seat in front of the fruit platter she proudly exclaimed, “Hey y’all, I’m marryin’ Miss Cordelia.” 15 sets of eyes fell to stare at her, mouths agape. “You ARE?” Queenie exclaimed, “Shit, swampy! Who knew you were the man in the relationship?” Zoe rolled her eyes and took Misty’s hand. “I am so happy for you two.” Cordelia was busy showing her ring to the girls that had gathered around to gawk at the beautiful piece of jewelry while Misty watched her lovingly.

“Yeah, I’m really happy for myself.”

And that, Misty thinks, is how you celebrate a holiday.

 


End file.
